Fate Deceiving Game
by Spica-san Dee
Summary: (Dedicated to Ciel's birthday on December 14, but I'm totally late!) Kasus penculikan anak yatim piatu di daerah London membuat earl muda tersebut tertarik. Mengapa? Karena dalam hatinya, ia mengetahui siapa pelakunya... mungkin. Pelakunya adalah... A lil' AU. Ciel's POV, OOC - probably, no pairing, the-rest-read-by-yourself
1. Morning Paper Has Never Been Better

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters, but I'm glad if Ciel Phantomhive said "I'm yours" to me!**

**...um, it belongs to Yana Toboso btw.  
**

**AN: This fanfic is ACTUALLY made for Ciel Phantomhive's birthday but I end up haven't finished it on 14, so yeah, Ciel's birthday isn't on 17, it's on 14 December, just for you to know. Oh, and this is a little AU, because it's based on a fanmade theory (which you'll know in the end of the story). And it's supposed, SUPPOSED to be oneshot but, oh-you-know-me, I made it in chapters, probably 2 or 3. That's all from me. Happy reading!**

* * *

"_...Kembalikan..."_

_Aku menoleh ke arah kegelapan yang menyelubungiku. "S─siapa?"_

_Sesosok remaja seumuranku muncul di asal suara. Tangan-tangannya yang putih pucat terulur ke arahku. Aku membeku._

"_...Itu bukan milikmu... kembalikan... kalau tidak, aku... aku akan..." kedua tangannya yang dingin sekarang meraih leherku, yang tak kuasa melawan._

_Seluruh tubuhku mati rasa, sementara tangan itu menggenggam leherku makin kuat. _Sakit... Hentikan... _Pikiranku semakin kalut. Aku tidak mau mati. Aku tidak mau mati disini. Hentikan. Hentikan. Hentikan! Sosok di dalam kegelapan itu tersenyum._

"_Dengan begini, kau akan mengembalikannya... padaku..."_

_Aku mengeluarkan suara berdeguk kecil, kehabisan napas. Aku tidak mau mati. Aku... sebelum aku... dia... mungkinkah..._

_Akhirnya, aku berhasil mendapatkan suaraku kembali._

**"**_**HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAANNNNNNN!"** aku menjerit, melawan takdir yang seharusnya milikku._

__Kau tidak dapat membohongi takdir.

* * *

"─da, Tuan Muda!" panggil sebuah suara yang familier.

"Uhn..." aku perlahan membuka mata, menatap sosok berbaju hitam di hadapanku.

Sosok butler itu tersenyum kecil. Sayangnya, senyum itu lebih berupa senyum sinis di mataku. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang dibalut kostum _butler_ sehari-harinya, kemeja putih, celana panjang hitam, _vest_, dasi, dan _twin tail tuxedo_ hitam.

"Anda bermimpi buruk," ucapnya seraya menata ulang susunan _tea tray_ di belakangnya.

_Anda bermimpi buruk._ Sambutan pagi **terbaik** yang pernah ada, Sebastian, terimakasih. Kenapa tidak bilang, 'Anda baru saja bermimpi tentang kuda-kuda poni cantik berwarna pelangi dengan ratusan Lizzie diatasnya?'

"Benarkah?" balasku tanpa rasa tertarik.

Ia mengangguk kecil. "Anda baru saja menjerit dalam tidur."

...

Sial.

"_Morning tea_ hari ini..." aku mengendus udara sesaat, mencium aroma buah dan bunga-bungaan teh dalam poci di depanku, "Keemun?"

Sebastian ternyata cukup cerdas untuk tidak mengembalikan topik pembicaraan kami dan menjawab, "Ya, karena dalam waktu dekat kemungkinan besar turun salju yang akan merentankan kesehatan, saya memutuskan untuk membuat teh ini." Aku mengangkat alis.

"Bukankah Keemun lebih baik untuk musim semi atau musim gugur?"

"Keemun memang banyak diproduksi di musim tersebut, namun secara teknis teh ini baik disajikan untuk musim dingin. Selanjutnya, _rich fruit loaf bread_ kalori rendah yang cocok dipadu dengan teh ini," _butler_ berambut hitam itu menyuguhkan cangkir teh ke hadapanku, yang kuteguk perlahan. Campuran rasa buah-buahan yang beraroma menerpa lidahku.

Seperti biasa, aku meraih koran pagi yang selalu disiapkan Sebastian di sebelah nampan_ morning tea_-ku. Mataku segera menyapu _headline_ koran tersebut. _Pendirian Foundling Hospital di London... _Membosankan. Aku melompati halaman-halaman yang kuanggap tidak menarik dan memfokuskan dirikupada halaman-halaman yang menyangkut politik, ekonomi, dan kriminalitas. Akhirnya, sesuatu menarik perhatianku.

_PENCULIKAN YATIM PIATU TERULANG KEMBALI_

_Penculikan yatim piatu ini tidak henti-hentinya melanda daerah-daerah London dan sekitarnya sejak satu bulan lalu. Penculikan ini biasanya terjadi di panti-panti asuhan yang terkenal dan didanai oleh sang Ratu. Kasus ini kembali terulang kemarin, (12/12) di daerah utara London, tepatnya di Kings Cross, Panti Asuhan Johannes. Seorang anak yatim piatu bernama Cane Paddington (12) dilaporkan hilang setelah ia mengaku dipanggil sesosok pemuda diluar pekarangan panti asuhan pada pukul 5 sore. Batterson (32) mengaku melihat si korban dua jam kemudian di dekat Waterloo, sedang bercakap-cakap riang dengan si penculik, yang mungkin saja si anak duga sebagai ayahnya. "Anak itu terus berjalan bersama pemuda tersebut sampai ke suatu gang. Setelah itu, saya tidak melihatnya lagi," aku Batterson saat diwawancarai. Polisi menduga, rentetan kasus penculikan ini dilakukan oleh pelaku yang sama, namun masih dibantah oleh saksi-saksi mata, yang selalu menyebutkan ciri-ciri yang berbeda pada pelaku penculikan. Sementara ini, Cane Paddington belum dapat ditemukan. Bagi orang yang menemukan anak laki-laki dengan ciri-ciri rambut lurus berwarna coklat gelap, mata biru terang, postur tubuh kecil, dan mengenakan kemeja putih dengan celana panjang coklat, diharapkan melapor ke Panti Asuhan Johannes atau ke kantor polisi terdekat._

Aku tertegun sesudah membaca seluruh isi berita. Ini adalah kasus kesembilan sejak kasus ini bermula bulan lalu. Aku yakin pelakunya orang yang sama, karena metode, sasaran, dan gerak-gerik pelaku kurang lebih sama. Namun, yang menarik perhatianku adalah...

"Anda tertarik pada kasus itu, Tuan Muda?" tanya Sebastian yang melihat perubahan ekspresiku.

Aku hanya menggumam pelan sambil mengunyah roti yang diberikan butlerku itu. Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan kenapa aku begitu tertarik pada kasus itu, aku cukup yakin tidak perlu menjadi iblis untuk tahu alasannya.

"Agenda khusus hari ini?"

Sebastian terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tidak banyak. Seperti biasa, hari ini ada les violin dengan Mrs. Bright dua jam setelah sarapan, setelah itu anda akan bertemu Ms. Hopkins untuk pengukuran baju musim dingin dan untuk besok. Setelah makan siang, saya akan memberi anda sesi privat melukis dan pelajaran-pelajaran lainnya, dan setelah itu anda akan bertemu dengan Lord Bellefort untuk membahas kooperasi Funtom Company. Malam hari, Lady Elizabeth dan Madam Red akan berkunjung kemari."

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menguap selama ia menjelaskan.

_Tidak banyak._

Hm.

Kenapa kalimat itu membuatku geli?

Aku memutar ulang kata-kata Sebastian di benakku. Violin... baju... besok... tunggu, besok?

"Memangnya besok ada apa?" tanyaku.

Sebastian memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Tuan Muda... tidak tahu besok hari apa?"

"Um, Jumat?" tebakku yang kehabisan ide.

Butler itu menghela napas. "Tuan Muda, besok itu─"

_**DUAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!**_

Aku tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara keras yang datang dari luar kamar. Butuh dua detik penuh untuk menenangkan diriku yang nyaris menggigit lidahku sendiri. Sesaat itu, aku dan Sebastian hanya diam dan saling menatap canggung. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk memecah kebekuan di antara kami.

"Yang tadi itu... ledakan... kan?" tanyaku pelan.

Lelaki dewasa itu mengangguk, "...begitulah. Saya rasa begitu."

Kami berdua kembali bertatapan, kemudian serentak mengangguk, "Bard."

"Sebaiknya kau urus dia sebelum dia meledakkan seluruh isi mansion. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri kalau hanya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi," putusku akhirnya. Alis pemuda itu bertautan.

"Tapi... bukankah itu berarti anda harus membasuh diri anda sendirian?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir yang tidak dibuat-buat.

Aku memutar bola mata. "Aku bukan anak kecil, Sebastian. Lagipula, Maylene sudah menyiapkan air mandinya. _Siapapun_ bisa mandi sendiri kalau begitu. Memangnya apa yang terjadi kalau aku mandi sendiri, sesosok _banshee_ keluar dari bath tub dan menenggelamkanku hingga tewas?" tanyaku sarkastis.

Sebastian menatapku seakan itu akan benar-benar terjadi padaku kalau aku mandi sendiri.

"He─hentikan tatapanmu itu! Kau membuatku takut!" seruku setengah kesal. Dengan berat hati, Sebastian menyerahkan handuk putihku padaku.

"Anda tahu yang mana─"

"Aku bisa membedakan shampoo dengan sabun, Sebastian, terimakasih."

"Jangan mencuci rambut de─"

"**AKU TAHU YANG MANA OBAT ANTI KUTU! JANGAN MENGEJEKKU!**" bentakku sebal. Sebastian hanya mendesah kemudian meminta izin untuk keluar dari ruangan, yang dengan segera kupersilahkan.

Aku melangkah gusar ke arah kamar mandi yang masih merupakan bagian dari kamarku. Untuk ukuran seorang Earl, bahkan kamarku bisa dibilang mewah. Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan desainnya selama kamar itu membuatku nyaman dan tidak bermasalah, tetapi terkadang pada malam-malam disaat aku tidak bisa tidur, aku memerhatikan setiap sudut ruangan itu. Kamar tidurku dilengkapi_ wallpaper_ bermotif polos yang dibuat dari kulit, lantai keramik yang diimpor dari China, tempat tidur yang bahkan kebesaran untukku, lengkap dengan penutupnya (yang padahal tidak pernah kugunakan, tetapi Sebastian bersikeras memasangnya) yang terbuat dari beludru dan sutra, lampu-lampu kamar yang bagian logamnya dipoles dengan perak, dan furnitur-furnitur mewah lainnya.

Bukannya aku peduli kamarku mewah atau tidak, catat itu.

Aku memasuki kamar mandiku yang luasnya setengah kamarku (kamarku sangat luas, jadi yang kumaksud setengah kamarku adalah sangat-luas-sampai-kau-bisa-main-petak-umpet-di-dalamnya-dan-butuh-500-tahun-untuk-ditemukan. Bercanda, deh. Kau tahulah, hiperbola) dan menaruh handuk lembut di tanganku pada tempatnya. Aku menanggalkan piyamaku dan merendam tubuhku ke air hangat dalam_ bath tub_. Aku mendesah nyaman. Di musim dingin seperti ini, mandi air hangat itu rasanya seperti surga. Uap air mengepul sementara aku mulai mandi dan keramas. Aku akan membuat Sebastian melihat kalau aku juga bisa mandi sendiri! Maksudku, seburuk apa sih, hari dimana aku mandi tanpa bantuan orang lain?

* * *

Oke, biar aku memasukkan kata ini di dalam ensiklopedia atau kamus.

_Finnian__: tukang kebun _Phantomhive Household_. Dapat juga didefinisikan sebagai mesin penghancur mematikan. Contoh penggunaan dalam kalimat: _'Gedung itu telah di-Finnian-kan.'_ Frasa yang merujuk pada makna yang sama: __Maylene_

Nah, sekarang kau dapat gambarannya saat melihat keadaan ruang makanku. Peralatan makan berserakan dimana-mana. Meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu pohon cedar itu sekarang patah sampai tidak berbentuk. Sarapan pagiku sekarang berceceran di lantai, jauh melewati batas 'tidak layak dimakan.' Disana, kudapati Maylene dan Finnian sedang memohon maaf sampai sujud ke tanah di depan Sebastian, Sebastian yang terlihat _sangat_ kesal, Bard yang hanya melongo, dan Tanaka yang sedang minum teh dengan gaya 'Hohoho' terkenalnya.

Singkatnya, _aku baru saja melewati saat-saat dimana ruang makanku di-Finnian-kan._

Sebastian tampak sadar akan kehadiranku dan berbalik. "Tuan Muda..."

"Apa yang baru saja terja... tunggu, jangan dijawab. Kurasa aku tahu."

"Sa, sama sekali tidak seperti itu Tuan Muda! Barusan, saya memutuskan untuk membantu Maylene untuk menaruh nampan di meja karena dia kelihatan kerepotan, tapi ternyata mejanya terlalu rapuh dan..." mata tukang kebun berambut pirang pucat itu berkaca-kaca.

"Bukan salah Finny! Dia hanya membantu saya saat saya tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan─"

"Aku mengerti," putusku sebelum mendesah dan melihat jam, "kalian punya waktu 15 menit kalau begitu. Aku mau mencari sesuatu di perpustakaan."

Mata Sebastian yang sewarna darah tampak menatapku penasaran sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pelayan-pelayan lain yang ada disana. Hal terakhir yang kudengar adalah Sebastian yang mengatakan sesuatu sebelum aku berjalan menjauh ke arah koridor selatan _mansion_.

* * *

Aku membaca satu persatu koran-koran yang memuat berita tentang penculikan anak yatim piatu yang muncul sejak bulan lalu. Refleks, aku meraih pena dan mencatat nama-nama korban serta informasi-informasi tentang mereka.

_1. Cliff Patterson, 11th, L, 11/11/97, sore, Westminster_

_2. Christina Pea, 10th, P, 16/11/97, siang, Blackfriars_

_3. Patrick Crossfield, 13th, L, 24/11/97, malam, Mayfair_

_4. Clark Plenton, 12th, L, 26/11/97, sore, South Kensington_

_5. Penelope Clay, 11th, P, 29/11/97, waktu tidak dipastikan, Knights Bridge _

_6. Constantine Pieters, 11th, L, 2/12/97, siang, Camberwell_

_7. Candace Puller, 10th, P, 6/12/97, pagi/siang, Bermondsey_

_8. Cyan Phillips, 13th, L, 7/12/97, sore, Walworth_

_9. Cane Paddington, 12th, L, 12/12/97, sore, Kings Cross_

Seusai mencatat, aku mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung penaku dan merenung.

_Semua ciri-ciri, bahkan secara penampilan, semua korban mirip dengan yang lain. Rambut gelap, mata biru, postur tidak terlalu tinggi. Si pembunuh seakan sedang mencari seseorang... tetapi tidak menemukan orang yang tepat dan mencari lagi. Tapi... kenapa?_

Terdengar suara ketukan ringan di pintu perpustakaan. Aku merapikan tumpukan koran di hadapanku dan memasukkan catatan yang baru kubuat di kantong bajuku. Aku berdeham sejenak.

"Masuk."

_Butler_ berpakaian hitam legam itu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia menatap tumpukan koran yang kutaruh di meja dan mengangkat alis. Aku menatapnya balik dengan tatapan 'Jangan-berkomentar' terbaikku. Akhirnya, Sebastian hanya tersenyum.

"Sarapan anda sudah siap."

* * *

"Ciiiiiiiii~eeeeeeeeeellllllllll~" sepasang tangan meraihku ke dalam pelukan.

Gadis berambut pirang twin tail itu memelukku erat sampai aku tak dapat bernapas. Aku meronta, berusaha melepaskan diriku sebelum aku mengalami deprivasi oksigen dan kematian yang pelan dan menyakitkan.

Yang dari namanya saja bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"E, Elizabeth!_ Sakit!_ Lepas... lepaskan!" pintaku pada tunangan sekaligus sepupuku itu. Dengan satu sentakan cepat, gadis itu melepaskanku. Ia merengut.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Lizzie! Dan lagi, apa boleh buat! Ciel imut, sih! Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Bibi Angelina?" tanya Elizabeth yang mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitar, mencari tanda-tanda kehadiran wanita yang selalu berpakaian merah itu.

"Madam Red tampaknya belum datang, mungkin sebentar lagi akan ti─" perkataan butlerku itu terputus oleh suara panggilan yang nyaring.

"Ciiiiieeeeeeelllll! Liiiiiizzzziiiiiiieeeeee! Lama tidak jumpa, kalian berdua!" seru sesosok wanita yang menerjang mendekat.

Oh tidak.

Oh tidak.

_Oh tidak._

_SEBASTIAN! SELAMATKAN AK─UKH!_

Cewek-cewek tukang peluk sadis VS Ciel Phantomhive yang _maso_─eh, berwibawa: 2-0

Aku dapat melihat Sebastian sedang bersusah payan menahan tawanya. Sebelum ia berhasil tertawa, aku menatapnya dengan tatapan, _mati kau iblis busuk_.

"Nah, nona-nona, bagaimana kalau kalian berdua masuk dulu?" tanya Sebastian pada kedua _lady_ itu, senyum lebar masih menghiasi wajahnya. Aku bersumpah akan menghajarnya untuk itu.

"Mmm... ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau dan bibi berkunjung kemari, Elizabeth? Aku cuma penasaran saja..." tanyaku pada tunanganku yang berambut pirang itu. Mata birunya melebar.

"...Kau benar-benar lupa?"

Orang-orang benar-benar harus berhenti sok merahasiakan sesuatu padaku sebelum mereka membuatku gila.

Melihat ekspresiku, Elizabeth hanya tersenyum kecil dan menjawab, "Rahasia kalau begitu."

_Terserah, lah._

Setelah kedua lady itu masuk ke dalam mansion, aku menepuk Sebastian.

"Ya, Tuan muda?"

"Aku mau bicara denganmu setelah makan malam."

.

.

.

_"Murder is always a mistake - one should never do anything one cannot talk about after dinner."_

_- Oscar Wilde -  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

**AN: Well, that's it for chapter one, guys. Whaccha think? :D**

**I'll be updating the next chapter in a short period of time, don't worry~  
**

**By the way, I don't mind flames, as long as it's reasonable, just for you to know. I mean, flame itself actually means critical reviews, right? As long it's not "Hy slut, I fuckin' heit dis worth nothing but shit storie. U suckz." or something like that, that's okay. Reasonable, folks.  
**

**V (WRITE YOUR OPINION ON THE COLUMN BELOW, YEAH, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN) V  
**


	2. To Place A White Rose

**DISCLAIMER: Death Note- eh, I mean, Kuroshitsuji belongs to one and only mangaka, Yana Toboso-sensei...**

**Which means I'm glad if she gives me Ciel (~oWo)~  
**

**AN: And as I promised, I present chapter two of Fate Deceiving Game. And oh, just to remind you, this scene is when Ciel is 11 to 12, so he hasn't met Grell or William or Viscount Druitt or more. So this is about past, but since it's an AU, who cares? I kinda canon-ed it anyway.. Alrighto, happy reading!**

* * *

"...jadi begitu,"_ butler_ itu mengangguk seraya melanjutkan, "anda tertarik pada kasus itu karena merasa anda adalah orang yang diincar?"

Aku menggeleng kuat. "Aku tidak merasa─"

"Anda _merasa _anda diincar. Maksud saya, dari ciri-ciri semua orang itu─"

"Berhenti menyelaku, Sebastian. Aku hanya tertarik. _Titik."_

Sebastian akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah, maafkan ketidaksopanan saya. Namun, dilihat dari urutan kejadian dan gerak-gerik pelaku, tampaknya pelakunya adalah orang yang sama."

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan cincin jari tengahku di meja kayu di depanku tidak sabar. "Tepat. Tetapi, apakah itu benar-benar orang yang sama atau sekelompok orang yang bekerjasama, itu belum diketahui. Sebaiknya, kita mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak yang bisa kita dapatkan."

"Kalau begitu, pertama-tama kita harus melihat apakah para korban masih hidup atau tidak," _butler_ itu tampak berpikir sesaat, "dengan begitu, saya akan menghubungi Undertaker. Jika di dunia depan mereka menghilang tanpa jejak, ada kemungkinan di dunia belakang mereka sudah terbunuh."

"Hal itu sudah kupertimbangkan. Yang menjadi permasalahan adalah, apa motif penculik ini? Kenapa hanya anak-anak dengan ciri-ciri ini? Jelas bukan karena uang. Kalau hanya uang, penculik itu tidak perlu repot-repot berkeliling ke lembaga-lembaga asuhan, mereka hanya perlu membunuh orang yang berada di dunia belakang, sehingga tidak menimbulkan keributan seperti ini. Atau pelaku benar mencariku─maksudku, orang yang berciri-ciri sama denganku karena suatu alasan?"

"Entahlah, namun yang pasti─" suara Sebastian disela oleh ketukan yang terdengar di pintu.

"Ciel, boleh aku masuk?" tanya suara familier di luar ruangan.

"Masuk saja, Madam."

Wanita berambut merah itu masuk ke dalam ruangan, mengenakan gaun malam putihnya yang terbuat dari sutra. Kalau boleh jujur, sedikit aneh melihat Madam Red tanpa gaun merahnya yang menyolok. Wanita itu terlihat beberapa tahun lebih muda, dan terlihat lebih rapuh tanpa dandanan merah yang serba menor itu. Aku memiringkan kepala. "Elizabeth dimana?"

"Tidur. Jam 11 malam memang sudah lewat waktu tidur anak-anak seumuran kalian, Ciel. Belum tidur? Bukankah besok kita akan pergi piknik?" tanya wanita yang merupakan adik almarhum ibuku itu.

"Hmmm... kurasa aku tidak bisa ikut besok. Aku sibuk," aku beralasan. Madam Red terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Eeeehh? Kenapa? Padahal Lizzie, aku dan adik ayahmu itu akan datang juga lho!"

Sebastian memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. "Madame, sangat disayangkan namun ternyata Tuan Muda memiliki urusan penting yang harus diselesaikan secepatnya," ia membela.

"Kalian 'kan bisa melakukan itu tanpa aku," tambahku menyetujui Sebastian.

"Justru kita membuatnya untuk_mu!_"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, mataku tidak beralih dari data-data korban yang berada disusun atas meja. Aku membetulkan posisi dudukku.

"Memangnya, apa yang spesial besok?"

Wanita itu membuka mulutnya namun menutupnya kembali. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum menghela napas dan menggeser jatuh tumpukan kertas di atas meja kerjaku itu. Aku terbelalak panik, namun tersenyum dalam hati. Di belakangku aku dapat merasa Sebastian sangat _frustasi_ karena harus merapikan tumpukan itu sesuai urutannya lagi.

"Datanya─!"

"Ayolah bocah supersibuk, kita main catur. Kalau aku menang, kau harus menunda pekerjaanmu itu sampai lusa. Kalau kau menang, kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau, asalkan kau kembali sebelum jam enam sore," tantangnya seraya menaruh papan catur di atas meja. Aku cemberut.

"Taruhan itu merugikan pihakku," tuturku kesal.

Madam Red mengangkat alis. "Jadi, kau tidak berani melawanku?"

Aku tersenyum sinis.

"Bibi lupa kalau aku tidak pernah kalah dari bibi dalam permainan catur," aku mendapati jari-jariku mulai menyusun bidak-bidak pada tempatnya, "Aku ambil yang hitam."

Ia tersenyum ketika melihatku terpancing olehnya. Heh. Sama sekali tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin meladeni rengekannya terlalu lama.

Dan benar saja, dalam 3 menit 42 detik aku melakukan langkah terakhirku dan mendeklarasikan, "Skakmat. Aku menang, untuk ke _21 kalinya_."

Madam Red membuat paras yang terlihat ingin menangis dan membalikkan meja kerjaku, tapi tentu saja, ia tidak melakukan keduanya. Ia hanya mengumpat singkat, umpatan yang cukup kasar untuk membuat Sebastian maju untuk menutup telingaku. Ketika ia memutuskan sudah cukup aman untuk membukanya, aku berdeham dan berkata, "Well, aku menang. Tepati janji bibi."

Perempuan berambut merah itu mendelik kesal padaku dan menggeram, "Baiklah!"

Sesaat, tidak ada satupun dari kami yang bicara. Sebastian merapikan kembali data-data yang baru saja dijatuhkan oleh bibiku, aku merapikan kembali _chess_ set-ku, dan Madam Red yang hanya menatapku dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanyaku seusai aku memasukkan bidak-bidak catur itu ke tempatnya semula.

Ia hanya menggeleng. "Yah, tidak sih. Hanya... kau benar-benar terlihat seperti ayahmu di saat-saat seperti ini."

Tentu saja. Aku kan _anaknya._ Memangnya dia pikir aku mirip siapa, suaminya?

...

Berhubung suami Madam Red sendiri sudah meninggal, pernyataan itu cukup patut dipertanyakan.

Ia membaca ekspresiku dan menambahkan, "Ma, maksudku bukan seperti itu! Aku membicarakan sifat kalian berdua. Kalian sama-sama tidak mau kalah, ahli di bidang-bidang seperti ini, kepercayaan diri tinggi, semacam itu. Aku juga tidak pernah menang darinya."

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan 'Oh' singkat.

"Hmm... kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Selamat malam, Ciel," ia beranjak dan membuka pintu, namun ia berhenti sesaat. "Ng, Ciel?"

"Hn?"

"...kau akan kembali jam enam sore, kan?"

Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Selamat malam, Bibi Angelina."

* * *

Perjalanan menuju tempat Undertaker tidak pernah menjadi pengalaman yang paling menyenangkan. Sungguh.

Pertama, aku harus meninggalkan mansionku yang nyaman dan naik kereta kuda menuju East End. Setelah sampai, karena jalanannya terlalu sempit aku harus berjalan kaki menuju tempatnya, melewati gang-gang menjijikkan berisi anak-anak yang sibuk meminta-minta, laki-laki kurus dengan tatapan mengancam, dan wanita-wanita yang berbisik-bisik setiap kali aku dan Sebastian lewat. Kalau aku lewat sendirian, jelas sekali aku akan dirampok dan dicincang sampai mati untuk memberi makan anak-anak mereka yang menyedihkan itu. East End memang bukan tempat jalan-jalan ideal untuk kalangan atas, oh tidak.

Singkatnya, East End adalah tempat dimana sampah masyarakat berakhir menyedihkan.

Setelah melewati gang-gang gelap berbau busuk itu, akhirnya aku dan Sebastian sampai ke tempat yang sedari tadi kami cari-cari. Sebuah toko bergaya kuno yang serba abu-abu, dengan plakat batu besar yang diletakkan asal-asalan di bagian atas muka toko, bertuliskan 'Undertaker.'

Sebastian mengangguk kepadaku dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengetuk pintu, yang segera menembus pintu itu. Aku terbelalak sebelum aku menyadari sesuatu. _Pintu itu terbuat dari kain._

_...tentu saja.  
_

Kuharap pria menyebalkan itu cepat mati.

-atau tidak.

Akan sulit mengkonfirmasi korban yang mati tanpa dirinya. Amat disayangkan._ Well_, apa boleh buat.

"Undertaker? Kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada anda," aku akhirnya berinisiatif untuk memanggil. Tidak ada jawaban.

Seperti biasa, tempat Undertaker ini berantakan. Peti-peti mati bertebaran di lantai. Bau orang mati menguar di udara. Kain-kain kafan berwarna putih digulung di pojok ruangan, menumpuk dan berdebu tanpa diperhatikan. Ruangan ini hanya diterangi lilin remang-remang, yang menambah kesan mengerikan tempat ini. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pintu berderit. Sebuah peti mati terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Bagaimana ya? Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini, yang membuat tidak mengajak Madam Red yang penakut itu hal yang tepat.

Sesosok pria berambut perak melangkah keluar dari peti mati tersebut. Poninya yang panjang menutupi kedua matanya, membuat orang bertanya-tanya seperti apa mata Undertaker itu. Kulitnya sepucat mayat, satu-satunya yang membuat ia terlihat hidup adalah bibirnya yang selalu membentuk senyuman. Sebuah luka jahitan melintang dari pipi kiri ke pipi kanannya, sebuah luka yang selalu membuatku penasaran. Tapi tentu saja, karena masalah etika, aku tak dapat menanyakan hal tersebut. Ia selalu mengenakan kostumnya yang biasa, baju hitam panjang yang menyembunyikan nyaris keseluruhan tubuhnya kecuali kedua tangan kurusnya yang pucat dan berkuku panjang. Aku bertaruh, jika dewa kematian benar-benar ada, ia pasti terlihat seperti itu.

Kecuali dewa kematian ternyata adalah seorang pria nyetrik feminim yang terobsesi dengan laki-laki lain, tentu saja.

"Aaaaahh~? Ternyata Earl kita tersayang... Ada urusan apa bertemu dengan saya?" tanyanya.

Aku berdeham sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Well, Undertaker, lama tidak berjumpa. Cukup basa-basinya. Sekarang ini aku membutuhkan informasi tentang─"

"Tunggu tunggu, biar kutebak," selanya sok tahu. Aku mendesah. Apa orang-orang tidak lagi tahu yang namanya sopan santun? Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tutup mulut.

"Tentang anak-anak di berita itu, bukan~? Ya, ya, saya mengerti maksud anda. Earl, earl," ia mendecakkan lidah, "siapa yang dendam padamu sampai mencarimu seperti itu?" Mendengar itu, aku berjengit sesaat, namun kemudian berusaha untuk menutupinya.

"Siapa saja yang dendam padaku itu bukan urusanmu, Undertaker. Beritahu saja," aku memberi kode pada Sebastian yang sejak tadi berada di sampingku, "apa kau pernah bertemu klien-klien seperti ini," Sebastian merogoh sakunya dan menunjukkan foto-foto korban pembunuhan itu di depan pria eksentrik itu.

Undertaker menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Wah, wah, jangan terburu-buru Earl... sebelum itu, saya ingin minta bayarannya... Seperti biasa~" ia terkekeh. Suaranya yang berat dan aneh itu terdengar janggal jika ia tertawa.

Aku mendesah. Tawa bodohnya dan omong kosongnya... Aku mengangguk pada Sebastian. Sebastian balas mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul.

"Serahkan pada saya. Namun sebelum itu, saya memohon kepada anda untuk keluar sejenak." Aku menggerutu namun menurut. Perlahan namun pasti, aku mengetuk-ngetukkan tongkat jalan seraya melangkah keluar.

Sesampainya di luar, aku mendengar suara-suara sayup dari dalam, yang aku yakin adalah suara Sebastian. Sayangnya, aku tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan. Sedikit penasaran sih, tapi apa boleh buat. Aku bersandar ke dinding suram luar toko. Dan menunggu. Menunggu. Menunggu.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"Ah! Akhirnya ketemu juga!"

Aku sontak berbalik, menghadap dua sosok. Yang seorang itu tampak tidak asing. Aku melihat...

...aku...

...

* * *

***Normal POV***

Gelegar tawa menggetarkan seisi toko. Si pria berambut putih itu tidak dapat berhenti tertawa, terus menerus menggumamkan kata 'Polandia' dan 'air mancur' di sela tawanya. Sang _butler_ berbaju hitam membungkuk dalam dan berbalik menghadap pintu keluar toko.

"Tuan muda, anda dapat masuk ke dalam."

_Butler_ itu menunggu, namun tuannya tidak kunjung masuk ke dalam. _Butler_ iblis itu mengerutkan kening. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, ia melangkah ke muka toko, berharap dapat menemukan earl muda itu. Namun, tampak tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran anak lelaki yang hari itu menginjak umurnya yang kedua belas. Yang sang _butler_ temukan di depan toko tersebut hanyalah tongkat jalan yang tadinya digunakan sang _master_. Tongkat itu tampak tidak bergeming, seakan sudah sedari tadi berada di sana. Namun, yang menarik perhatian Sebastian adalah setangkai bunga mawar putih yang diletakkan oleh seseorang di ujung tongkat itu. Undertaker, yang ikut penasaran pun menyusulnya. Ia menatap tongkat jalan itu lalu terkekeh.

"Wah wah, _butler_... Tampaknya kau terlambat... Bagaimana nasib Earl sekarang ya~?" Pria misterius itu berbalik menghadap Sebastian, yang ekspresinya tidak terduga olehnya. _Butler_ itu tersenyum lebar, senyum yang tidak diisi dengan kebahagiaan, namun perasaan lain. Perasaan yang jauh lebih gelap, perasaan yang Undertaker pun tidak cukup berani untuk ketahui.

"_Butler_?"

Pria berambut hitam legam itu tampak tersadar kemudian menatap Undertaker tersebut dengan senyum yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Sebaiknya kita buru-buru. Saya sudah berjanji untuk membawa pulang Tuan Muda sebelum jam 6."

.

.

.

_"Promises were like laws; smart men knew when to break both."_

_- C.J. Hill, _Slayers-

.

.

.

* * *

**AN: And that's how it's done. The end.  
**

**I'm just kidding. I've promised that I'll make 4 chapters or so, right? Oh, the quote above? Well, who knows? *grins*  
**

**And things are growing even more curious... If you want me to continue, review! (Lame excuses, I know...) And just for your information, the next chapter will be a full flashback, so brace yourselves, peoples.  
**

**See ya on the next chappie! *waves*  
**


End file.
